This invention relates to a blade server type information processing apparatus and more particularly to an information processing apparatus having SMP (Symmetric Multi Processor) license information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,317 as a prior art reference discloses a multi-partition computer system which includes a plurality of cell boards each having a processor and in which a service processor connected to the cell boards manages the construction of partitions constituted by the cell boards. A system that prepares in advance spare resources and uses them whenever necessary on the basis of the concept of “Capacity On Demand” is also available. This system mounts beforehand extra-processors in view of future expansion of functions and performances so that the system can be as such utilized without stopping its operation by merely inputting a command when the expansion of the system becomes necessary. Another system manages not only the processors but also cells inclusive of memories and is able to quickly operate spare cells when the resources become insufficient.